Doctor Me (Rewrite)
by Ge3kfreak
Summary: a rewrite of a story I'm fond of. A fan becomes the Doctor. I think people will prefer it over the bland OC stories. I'm going to rewrite then add more. I hope you like it. xp (will have a boring start because I can't write it differently) Also, the first chapter is 400ish words because I honestly don't know. It gets 2,000ish later on.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This will soon be a copy of the eleventh hour. I'm sorry, but I tried. _Really Tried Also, I can't get this opening to not be cliche/ badly written._**

I went to sleep like any other day, but I didn't wake in my bed. I woke in a different body in a different place. I was the Doctor. I had no idea how.

This is where it all began. The beginning and better days for me. As I said, I woke in that body. I thought of pinching myself. The area was a black void.

I heard a voice before I could do that though. It said "I am the TARDIS Database. You are the closest we can get to the doctor now. He has died and chosen you to replace him in time in space. You are now his 10th incarnation and can access his mind. The Doctor is gone from the universe and you will protect what he has done or in this case what you will do and have done. The difference is/will be 1%. You are him now."

I then said "Wait...What?" The Database was silent and didn't respond. "What happened for the Doctor to be erased from time and space and why me. What happened and how did I end up in the TV universe." The void vanished and I was standing in the TARDIS console room.

"Hey Doctor," said a familiar voice with blonde hair. It was the companion, Rose Tyler, and I was the Doctor now. I really had to get used to that.

I started walking towards Rose. I asked "What was our last adventure?" Rose looked at me confused. "Are you ok?," she asked while grabbing my shoulder. "Do you need some tea again?" I told her not to worry. "I have no idea what to do here," I thought to myself

I thought about what to do here. "Well, it looks as though I have a lot of work to do. Maybe I can access the old Doctor's mind and find what happened " I searched my head for any idea of what happened last. The only thing I could find was that I was moving the TARDIS to Rose's home.

It seemed really familiar. I realized that we were doing the plot of any old episode. I guessed that I'd have to live the entire timeline and not just the good parts. That sucks.

I decided to finally set the course, but I remembered that I didn't know how to use a TARDIS. Right then, my mind flooded and out of nowhere I knew how to make everything explode and use the TARDIS. I set the coordinates and pulled the switch. I yelled "Allons-y" because why not as the TARDIS made that magical sound and Rose smiled and grabbed the rail.


	2. Chapter 2

I parked the TARDIS right by Rose's place. Apparently, we just came back from New New York and Rose was telling her mother about the hospital and how they messed with humans as test subjects. Well, not really human but that's a long story.

Rose finished up the tale and I was trying to figure out what was going to happen next in the timeline. I knew that we had just gotten back from the hospital, so I had a general idea. I wanted to be sure, so I did the obvious, "Where do you want to go next?"

She responded quicker than I expected and said, "I don't know. Just find something extremely interesting and exciting." I laughed, "I'll let the TARDIS decide then."

Rose smiled and I couldn't take it anymore.

As Rose left to get something to drink, I ran away. As I ran, It killed me emotionally but it was all I could think to do.

Rose saw that I was gone and started to break down at the fact that I left her again. Well, technically I didn't leave her then. The doctor did, but I'm the doctor now. Does that mean I left her? Or is this the first time.

Out of nowhere, my body felt weak and I fell to the ground.

I couldn't get up and so I used my elbows to pull myself into the TARDIS.

When it had come to my attention that the doors were shut, I forced myself up. By the time I got inside, I collapsed, passing out.

I fell into that void once again. The TARDIS Database responded to my presence saying, "I hope you have realized by now, but you are inside your head. I have been using the connection that you share with me as my thief to speak to you. You are currently regenerating and you had the right idea putting yourself in here." "I can help with regeneration. My sisters, the other TARDISes, and I was grown to help with regeneration in the absence of another Time Lord. You are waking up now. Enjoy your new Regeneration, Doctor."

I woke up with a new body. I was still weak because of Post-regeneration. It turned out that I currently had the body of his 11th regeneration. What luck. I figured out that my body probably regeneration early because of my body trying to compensate for a new mind. I wondered if I had the personality changes associated with Regeneration. "Right, I need to focus on what's happening around me."

Sadly I crash-landed in a yard. Luckily, I held on to the door so I didn't fall into the library.

The TARDIS was on its side, so I swung the door open and pulled myself through. I found a little girl with red hair who looked extremely familiar and it was strange to me that I recognized her at all. I was tired, so I said, " Can I rest?," I asked. I sat on the edge of the TARDIS and looked inside. "This is... Woah"

The little girl looked at me and spoke, "Are you okay?" She asked. I laughed and said, "Yeah, I just fell a little bit. Had to swing and climb up Lucky for me, it wasn't that far from the door."

She asked me if I was a policeman and I told her that I mostly liked the way it looked. "Did you come about the crack in my wall?" "I remember," I said before falling to the ground. Regeneration energy flew out of my mouth and I pass out again.

When I woke up again, I thought to myself how I needed to work on not passing out. The little girl saw me wake and she said, "My name is Amelia Pond."

"Oh." "Now let's take a look at your wall." Amelia just stood there confused. "Now come on, You can be confused later. Rest now."

The crack was 3-4 feet long and looked exactly like the show. I scanned it with my sonic screwdriver and I made a poker face. Then I couldn't do it anymore and cracked up. I started to explain the crack so she wouldn't be confused. "The crack isn't in the wall. If you broke down the wall, the crack would still be there. The crack isn't in the wall. It's in the skin of the universe. Ayyy! I'm copying him now. Cool!" "In order to close this, I'm going to have to open it up all the way. It will close or we'll be early" "Early for what," she asked. I told that it was nothing because I didn't know either. The crack opened up and the giant eye came up to the now hole. "Prisoner Zero has escaped," It said twice. The crack closed and I got a message via psychic paper which was cool too.

I heard the TARDIS trying to leave without me and so, ran out into the TARDIS. "Really, after all that, you can't spice it up a bit," I said while trying to get in before I lost her. "I'll be back for you." Amelia looked at me and said, "People always say that on the telly and then go away." "I promise. Okay. You understand." I said before dashing into the TARDIS and not giving her a chance to respond.

I got in the TARDIS and went to the moon and came back what I knew wasn't five minutes. I went and ran to the door of the house. I did the usual doctor stuff. I heard footsteps behind so I turned around and I got hit in the head passing out.

I could hear the a sound of a pure computer generated hiss sound thing. "I pass out a lot," I thought.

"White male, mid-twenties, breaking and entering. Send me some back-up. I've got him restrained," Said a young lady. She noticed that I had come to. "Oi! You, sit still."

"Fixed point," I said after noticing the bat.

"What. Never mind that. You were breaking and entering."

"Well, that's better then. That should kick me into gear. Just what I needed. Ah, I quoted things."

The young lady looked at me like I was mad and said, "Are you going to shut up? I have back-up."

"No, Count the rooms in the house. It will change your life forever."

"Five. One, two, three, four, five." She counted.

I shook my head. "Nope. Six."

"What?" She said. "There can't be."

"Look in the corner of your eye. That place you rarely look."

She looked at the corner of her eye and she became surprised. "That's not possible. How is that possible?"

"There is a perception filter, it blocks you unless you are looking for it. Why did I do that? I knew she would look."

She started walking towards it. "Stay away from the door. The creature is in there." They never listen. I thought for some reason that she would listen to me.

"My sonic is in there, Can you get it for me."

"Silver with blue at the end?" She asked. "It's in here. Besides that though, there is nothing in here."

"Don't try looking for it."

She screamed and came running out of the room with my screwdriver. "Can I have that?"

She handed me the screwdriver and it didn't want to work. "Come on, Work!" I said while slapping it to try to get it to work. It finally worked but the door bled with a bright light.

"What is going on?" She asked.

"It's probably changing." "Will that hold it?" She asked. "No," I said "It's an alien from some prison. I don't think wood will scare it. I don't think anyone is. Unless... Nevermind." "We have a creature to deal with. The door opened and a bald man with a dog came out.

"She doesn't backup." I opened the cuffs, finally turning my attention to the creature which I knew was Prisoner Zero.

"We have backup no backup." I grabbed Amy's hand.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I suck at upload rates and I'm sorry.

We ran away from the house. It seemed like the episode was going as planned, but Amy was tired of me not sharing anything. She grabbed my shirt collar and pulled me over. She pulled the rope out of her pockets and tied me to a tree. Don't ask me why she had a rope. I have no idea.

"Who are you and what are you doing?" She asked while looking like an interrogator.

"I'm trying to save the world and I'm the "Doctor"."

"No, you aren't."

"What?"

"It's like you just recently started calling yourself that. Like a stage name that never caught on."

"It's a long story."

"Tell me or you'll be tied to a tree."

"We don't have time. Just trust me for now. The worlds on fire. I have water. Get it, Ok. Do you want to die?"

"What... Fine. You are explaining later."

"Yes, Miss Red," I said mock saluting as she untied me. She just ignored me and continued onwards.

We reached the ice cream truck and stuff.

"So, what do we do."

"You aren't going to do anything. I'm going to do all the work and save the world." At that point, Amy slapped for me no reason.

She just looked at me in silence. Moments passed and I realized that I was an ass.

"Look. I'm just having a rough day and now I have to save the world again." Though in my head, I was thinking around the lines of how far to go plot-wise and stuff and how I was going to deal with River Song.

"Repeat, Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated. around."

We found the older lady's home and went in.

"Sorry to bust in and bother, but we need to inspect the TV and radio."

" I was just about to phone. It's on every channel. Oh, hello, Amy dear. Are you a policewoman now? "

"She's at that age where her job changes because she doesn't know what to be. All people are at that age."

Amy silently thanked me and I went over to the TV, using the sonic on it. The plot was staying the same. I know how to fix this. Jeff walked in and started the whole. You're a cartoon thing. I ignored him. At this point, Amy piped in.

"Okay, what are you doing to do?"

I went over to Jeff and said one word. "Laptop."

He was confused, but he handed over the laptop. I started hacking. I didn't need the Doctor's knowledge on this. I had learned to hack from boredom. I hacked the call and started using the Doctor's Knowledge.

" Before you kick me off, Here's like five theories that will shape humanity with a breakdown. Also, pictures of cookie cake." "Amy, I need your phone." She handed me one that looked like Rory's. I started coding. I'm sending you a file. Send it to the world. Every single person. I'm talking coworkers, Grandma, Steve from Mars. everyone."

"Jeff, you convince them. By the way, I chose your because you are the nearest person and you know how to operate a laptop. Have fun, the world is dependent on you right now. Amy, with me. Let's go save the world and grab your boyfriend." "Shh. Don't question it." I put a finger to her lips.

Rory was back at the hospital. He went back to his job after taking those pictures... I think.

"What hall does your boyfriend work in?"

"68 65 79, I think. They do numbering by some code."

"Found it." "Come along, Ponds." I think I died of happiness there. Hell yeah. I ignored the shock on their faces.

"Hello, Prisoner Zero. Come along." Insert some hissing and running. I don't know why I wasn't scared. Probably because I was dealing with a "professional".

We got to that room that they used in the show. I was smart enough not to say that I had all the forms on the phone and he/she got taken up. I told Amy that the phone bill might be weird and I call them down. "Hey! I didn't think idiots could run a prison." I ran through the Doctor's memory. "Article Seven. Get back here."

I ran down to the clothes and did something the eleventh doctor didn't do. I told them to look away. Rory tried to nag me, but I just saved the world. I liked the outfit, it looks good on this body.

"This planet has been protected since there were men coming out of caves. Is there a threat here for you."

"No."

"Records for past invasions please." Picture of me now showed and when it hit 10, I walked through and did a little wave.

"Hello. Run off now." They flew away and I ran back to the TARDIS. Pretty sure, It'll be different for me.

I was just about to phone. It's on every channel. Oh, hello, Amy dear. Are you a policewoman now? "

"She's at that age where her job changes because she doesn't know what to be. All people are at that age."

Amy silently thanked me and I went over to the TV, using the sonic on it. The plot was staying the same. I know how to fix this. Jeff walked in and started the whole. You're a cartoon thing. I ignored him. At this point, Amy piped in.

"Okay, what are you doing to do?"

I went over to Jeff and said one word. "Laptop."

He was confused, but he handed over the laptop. I started hacking. I didn't need the Doctor's knowledge on this. I had learned to hack from boredom. I hacked the call and started using the Doctor's Knowledge.

"I have knowledge. Before you kick me off, Here's like five theories that will shape humanity with a breakdown. Also, pictures of cookie cake." "Amy, I need your phone." She handed me one that looked like Rory's. I started coding. I'm sending you a file. Send it to the world. Every single person. I'm talking coworkers, Grandma, Steve from Mars. everyone."

"Jeff, you convince them. By the way, I chose your because you are the nearest person and you know how to operate a laptop. Have fun, the world is dependent on you right now. Amy, with me. Let's go save the world and grab your boyfriend." "Shh. Don't question it." I put a finger to her lips.

Rory was back at the hospital. He went back to his job after taking those pictures... I think.

"What hall does your boyfriend work in?"

"68 65 79, I think. They do numbering by some code."

"Found it." "Come along, Ponds." I think I died of happiness there. Hell yeah. I ignored the shock on their faces.

"Hello, Prisoner Zero. Come along." Insert some hissing and running. I don't know why I wasn't scared. Probably because I was dealing with a "professional".

We got to that room that they used in the show. I was smart enough not to say that I had all the forms on the phone and he/she got taken up. I told Amy that the phone bill might be weird and I call them down. "Hey! I didn't think idiots could run a prison." I ran through the Doctor's memory. "Article Seven. Get back here."

I ran down to the clothes and did something the eleventh doctor didn't do. I told them to look away. Rory tried to nag me, but I just saved the world. I liked the outfit, it looks good on this body.

"This planet has been protected since there were men coming out of caves. Is there a threat here for you."

"No."

"Records for past invasions please." Picture of me now showed and when it hit 10, I walked through and did a little wave.

"Hello. Run off now." They flew away and I ran back to the TARDIS. Pretty sure, It'll be different for me.


End file.
